Birthday Boy - VKook
by Zmej Gorynych
Summary: For Jungkook's 18th birthday Taehyung gives him a present he won't forget.


**Wow, it's been so long since I've written one of these! Thank you to everyone who stuck by me and kept reading these and posting comments!**

 **I'm sorry to anyone who is waiting for their oneshot, but this one just felt right to do! And a huge happy birthday to Jungkook's whose 18 birthday is today! (UPDATE: When I wrote and posted this online it was his birthday, but as it says on my account I wasn't allowed to log into FanFiction to post it on here)**

Maths class was boring as usual for Taehyung as he tapped his window and stared out of the window. Well, in the direction of the window, where he could also see Jungkook but seem completely innocent.

Jungkook had that fluffy tuft of black hair on his head that always seemed to be arranged perfectly and yet tousled. Taehyung admired him and put his chin in his hand to keep himself steady.

Taehyung himself had just recently dyed his hair brown so he might be noticed by his friend, but to no avail. Jungkook had commented on the look and gave him a small chuckle, but it didn't change the look in his eyes. He felt like maybe he needed a change of pace. Instead of trying to get the boy's attention via his looks, maybe he should try a different method.

As the class ended, Taehyung took a long time packing up his books while watching Jungkook. He knew how long the boy took to pack up, and how much of a perfectionist he could secretly be, so he kept an eye on him while ushering his friends out before him. When the classroom emptied out, Taehyung leant back in his chair.

"Kind of quiet now, huh?"

Jungkook jumped in surprise to hear the voice and turned in his seat. When he met his friend's eyes he smiled brightly.

"V!" He picked up the rest of his belongings but Taehyung got up and went to his seat.

He sat on the edge of the boy's desk and grinned at him. "So it's your birthday today. The big eighteen! What are you going to do for it, Kookie?"

Jungkook shrugged, "I don't really have anything in mind. I have a ton of schoolwork to do anyway."

"You don't want to go anywhere? Or do anything?" At those words, Kookie blushed brightly and looked down at his feet.

"What is it?" Taehyung asked softly.

Jungkook shook his head quickly, "It's nothing."

Taehyung put a finger under Jungkook's chin and lifted it so their eyes met. "You can tell me anything. You know that."

The boy bit his lip before whispering, "I want a birthday kiss."

The older boy appraised him for a moment, disappointment weighing heavily in his heart. "Do you have a girl in mind?"

"No," Jungkook whispered again, his eyes dropping.

"Then who do you want to kiss?" The older boy asked in his deep voice, looking puzzled at the reactions he was receiving.

Jungkook bit his lip, causing Taehyung's eyes to focus on the swelling there. He licked his own lips, wishing he could sooth that redness that was appearing with his tongue.

"You."

Taehyung looked up in shock. Was he hearing right? Did Jungkook want to kiss him? No, he must have been talking about someone else. Maybe someone with the name You? His Kookie was looking at him with such trusting eyes and he saw them begin to well up. Was the boy about to cry?

It hit him like a brick that Jungkook _was_ talking about him. A small smile slid over his face and he reached out, cupping the boy's face. "Your wish is my command." Before Jungkook could say anything, Taehyung kissed him soundly. He didn't bother starting slow or trying to ease him into it. He had waited too long to kiss Jungkook and he wasn't going to hold back now.

Jungkook's hand reached up slowly and circled Taehyung's wrists, holding on gently as if afraid he might fall. Taehyung smiled against his lips and gently bit down, drawing Jungkook's lip away for a moment before breaking the kiss entirely.

"You know, you're eighteen. Why stop at a kiss?" He asked in a husky voice, his eyes dark with lust.

Jungkook's eyes widened in shock. "Are you... Are you suggesting..." His eyes flicked around the room. "Making out?"

Taehyung couldn't help it. He cracked up laughing, his entire body shaking with loud chuckles.

"Don't laugh at me!" He swatted his hands at V but a smile appeared on his face as well, relaxing him as his friend acted normally towards him. He had been afraid that V would reject him, and he was grateful he hadn't. He had thought that maybe he was imagining the stares he had gotten.

"Yes, making out," Taehyung said when he'd finally calmed down. "Among other things. Stand up."

Jungkook stood up, shivering at the boy's low voice as it seemed to caress every bit of skin on his body even though he was fully dressed.

Taehyung continued to sit on the table, but drew him in closer, his hands on Jungkook's hips. He pulled him against the table and kissed him again, his fingers drawing small circles on Jungkook's hips before his fingers dipped under the clothes and touched skin. He felt the skin break out in goosebumps and he smiled before biting Kookie's bottom lip, harder than before.

Jungkook cried out softly, making Taehyung shiver in pleasure this time. He got off the table and pressed their bodies together, from chest to hip.

Taehyung tugged on Jungkook's pants, "We're going to take these off, okay?"

Before the boy could protest, he dropped to his knees and yanked them down. He chuckled at the boy's briefs and looked up at him. "I think we match." Jungkook blushed and looked away, his legs trembling slightly at the idea of someone seeing him naked. Taehyung put his hands on the boy's firm thighs, "Relax. I'm not going to hurt you. And if you want to stop, just say so and I will."

When he got the nod of approval he slowly slid the boy's underwear down, revealing his semi-erect cock. Taehyung glanced up at his friend again, a small smile playing on his face, before he touched it gently. It twitched in his hand and a small sound of surprise came from Jungkook's mouth.

"Relax," the older boy repeated as he began to slowly slide his hand over the hot flesh.

 _Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth..._

He watched as the boy grew more erect and small sounds echoed through the room, reflecting back at them. He finally pulled his hand away and grinned at the whimpers of annoyance from the boy above him.

He stood up himself. He didn't have to ask because he already knew the answer, but he wanted to see that cute little blush on his maknae's face again.

"Are you a virgin, Kookie?" He asked lowly.

The boy blushed bright red and nodded slowly.

"Do you want to be?"

"I, uh, yes? No? I..." He stumbled over his words, trying to get them out.

"Have you ever had little fantasies?" He stroked the boy's face with one hand while he undid his own pants with his other. He watched as Jungkook's eyes dropped to his waist to watch him take his pants off. "Kookie? Fantasies?"

The maknae nodded his head slowly, "Yeah, I, um, have." He spoke slowly and thickly, as if something was stuck in his mouth. Well, soon enough something would be.

"Have you ever had one where you've sucked someone off?" He dropped his pants and underwear as one, watching his friend's eyes light up as if it were Christmas. "Don't be embarrassed if you have. It's normal to think about giving and receiving oral."

The boy looked up the ceiling, avoiding eye contact. But he still murmured a soft, "I've thought about it."

"Do you want to do it now?"

Jungkook's eyes flashed down to meet V's and for a moment, eagerness shone from them. The boy slowly slid to his knees and eyed and man's cock.

"How do I-?" He trailed off and looked up at Taehyung.

He smiled and ran his hands through the boy's hair. "Just put it in your mouth. Make sure my cock gets nice and wet. Then I'm going to fuck you."

Jungkook's breath caught in his throat and he lowered his eyes to the man's cock again. He opened his mouth and tentatively tasted the tip. He looked inquisitive as he thought about the taste before going back for a second helping. This time he ran his tongue along the large blue vein that ran along it, feeling it throb beneath him. His tongue grew more eager, wanting to touch and taste everything while also wanting to feel every curve and edge his friend had to offer. His mouth went around the man's cock, coaxing a deep moan from above, and he slid it into his mouth. He ran his tongue around it, trying to get it as wet as possible.

Without realising it, Jungkook reached around behind him and slid a dry finger into his own entrance. He had lost himself in the moment and did what he normally did when he had a fantasy such as this. He wanted to touch himself.

Taehyung's eyes widened in shock when he glanced down and was greeted with such an image. He gasped and his hips automatically tried to bury themselves in the wet heat in front of him, causing the boy to gasp. He pulled back and apologised, but Jungkook barely noticed. He simply took the man into his mouth until he hit the back of his throat. His finger slid in deeper before it was joined by another one.

Taehyung waited until he couldn't wait anymore. He slid himself from Kookie's throat slowly and tugged on the boy's hair, urging him to stand. When he had, he tugged him over to the window and pressed him against it.

"Hyung, everyone will see," Jungkook whimpered, his hands against the cold glass.

"You've got your shirt on," he breathed. "They can't see below that, and they can't see me. All they'll see is you standing by the window."

Jungkook blushed brightly and then gasped when he felt Taehyung's fingers brush his entrance. He suddenly remembered what he had done and began to stammer, "I, um, touched... I'm sorry."

Taehyung's hand came around and covered the boy's mouth. "You've done my job for me. And it was so much more erotic than what I could have done. You must do this every night; you don't need any more stretching."

Before the boy could blush again, Taehyung put the head of his cock to the boy's entrance and began to push in slowly. Kookie whimpered softly and Taehyung moved his hand from the boy's mouth and slid it through his hair in a comforting manner.

He continued to push in until he was fully seated within him and he waited.

"Why aren't you moving?" Jungkook whispered, his breath fogging up the glass in front of him.

"I'm waiting for it to feel good."

"How will you know?"

"I'll know," he smirked. He rolled his hips slowly, testing the water. Jungkook whimpered again, but this time it was less from pain and more from pleasure. But Taehyung was having none of that. He wanted the boy a writhing mess before he began to move.

He continued to grind into him, feeling his cock touch that tiny bundle of nerves inside of him. The boy squeaked, his body clenching up naturally from pleasure.

"See? I know," he grinned, grinding in deeper. Jungkook fell against the window, his face dripping from sweat as his body gave in to the electric currents that were running through his body.

At that moment, Taehyung began to slowly thrust. He wasn't gentle, but he the speed meant that his maknae wouldn't be in any pain. He slowly thrust into Jungkook. The knowledge of his virginity making the act hotter somehow. He was the first person to gain access to the boy's body and it made him feel powerful.

His thrusting sped up when he heard the boy moaning loudly and he began to pound into the boy's ass, his own low groans mixing with Jungkook's in the silence of the room. Kookie lay his forehead against the window and Taehyung pulled him back by his hair.

"No resting," he breathed into the boy's ear. "You're going to feel every bit of this, and it's going to be so good you will dream about this for years to come."

Jungkook turned his head and kissed V deeply, entangling their tongues. Taehyung was taken by surprise, but managed to kiss him back without ruining the exchange. He began to move his tongue in time with his harsh thrusts. His maknae seemed to melt beneath him, becoming jelly in his grip.

Suddenly, with one hard thrust from V, Jungkook released with a loud cry, almost biting the boy's tongue. He stopped just in time, but his body began to collapse from exhaustion. Taehyung had to hold him up as he continued to thrust into the boy's body, causing hyper sensitivity that left Jungkook moaning and whimpering against him.

Finally, Taehyung finished with one clean thrust, emptying himself into the boy and marking his territory with a low growl.

He quickly slid out of him and picked the boy up, resting him on one of the chairs. He knelt down in front of him and touched his cheek, "Kookie? Are you okay?"

Jungkook opened his eyes sleepily and smiled at him. "We need to do that again."

Taehyung chuckled. "You need to rest first." His eyes slid between the boys legs and saw the liquid that was beginning to leak onto the chair. "And we need to get you cleaned up."

"No," Jungkook grabbed his arm. "I want to just put my clothes on. I want to walk around with you inside me all day. Now that's something I won't forget for years to come."

Taehyung pressed his forehead to Jungkook's, "I think you're secretly a kink."

"You bring out the best in me, V," he whispered before leaning forward to press his lips against Taehyung's. "Thank you for the best birthday present ever."


End file.
